1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stator provided with an outer cylinder and to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a stator comprised of a stator core and an outer cylinder which is arranged so as to surround the stator core and which is shrink fit etc. to fasten it to an outer circumference of the stator core and thereby prevent deformation of the stator core (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-143064A).
In such a stator, art is sought which prevents deformation of component elements of the stator and which effectively removes heat generated by the coils at the time of operation.